Guy's Night turn something More
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Inspired by this picture i found on Deviantart. It's guys night at Deuce's place and everyone but Holt it asleep. Let's just say that when our music loving, cocky hottie can't control his urges toward a sleeping poltergeist things heat up. You dont like yaoi then DONT READ! Holt Hyde and Invisibilly. This story will also be posted in cartoons as well.


Inspired by the picture 'Boys in Blue' i found on Deviantart which i have asked for permission to use and have been allowed to use by its creator AlyssaTolensky. Big thanks to you for everything. So please read and enjoy.

Monster High Yaoi

The guys Holt Hyde, Manny Taur, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Invisibilly, Romulus, Gil and even Dougie had settled settled for a guys night at Deuce's house as his parents were away. The latest world wide casket ball game streaming live at at Deuce's house on his wide 64" plasma and games on the latest Gory Cube 360 that Manny had bought with several latest games such as Normie Hunter, Death Match Grand Finals and a few normie horror movies like Nightmare on Elm Street and Predator 2011. After numerous bowls of scream cheese and corn chips with salsa, empty cans of cola littering the floor and several hours of games, movies, rough tumbles to see who was stronger and jamming to Holts new tunes, the guys had decided to crash for the night. Happy with where ever they lay their head, Manny laying on his stomach on the sofa with Clawd curled up in front of it like a good doggie. Dougie lazed out on the lazy boy with Romulus leaning against it from his "thinking position" sleep form, Deuce crashed out on the large family bean bag while Gil snored away as he was spread out on the other side with his water helmet still intact and Invisibilly soundly sleeping behind the sofa, his beanie pulled down to cover his dark blue eyes as he silently snores.

Holt however still very much wide awake as he played a game on the Gory Box. Fed up with the silence and randomly horny he tries to sleep against the foot of the sofa, only his mind drifting to certain naughty thoughts about a feminine framed poltergeist's pale back side. Holt's member grew harder, much to his annoyance. But the place and time not only being highly inappropriate but also a very dangerous place as this situation could get really out hand if any of his mates were to wake up right now and see the rather prominent tent in his tight pants. But being the dare devil that he his, Holt threw his caution to the wind as he silently made his way behind the to the sleeping form of Invisibilly wrapped up in the furry blanket that was on the back of the sofa. Smirking, he removed his jacket and shirt and threw them to the ground, his pants, socks and shoes joining them in the pile. The thrill of standing naked in a room full of his sleeping mates aroused him to great lengths as his 8 and a 1/2" blue cock stood proud. He got down on his knees and made his way under the blanket and pressed his taller body to Invisibilly's small cloth covered back. He placed gentle kisses along the poltergeists neck, said ghost started stirring when he felt a warmth on his skin but not quite waking yet. Holt trailed the kisses up the over the smaller boys cheek bones to his left ear, where he nipped and sucked on the lobes gently while one large calloused blue hand held firmly to the smaller boys hips and the other working its way up under the hoodie the skater ghost constantly wore while memorising every unseen inch of the hidden 4 pack the young twink had. The warm skin on the ghost boys pale cold form made him shudder as he woke with a startle. Almost shouting, until Holt tilted Billy's head and slamming his lips down on his friends to silence the shout.

Wide eyes stared into Holts own fiery lust cloud eyes with shock and confusion. Holt smiled into the kiss before pulling back and raising an index finger to his lips, indicating for the smaller male to be quiet. Invisibilly just nodded his head but not to sure of what to make of the situation and he still lay with his back to a obviously naked Holt Hyde until he felt something poke into his jean covered rear thinking it was his friends knee until this motion was repeated a few more times. Heat rushed to Invisibilly's groin as he felt Holt's hand slowly travel up his rib cage and up under his arms, his hoodie bundling up as his larger hands traveled higher, Invisibilly lifted his arms to help Holt take it off. Holt's lips leaving a blazing trail as they followed the same path his hand traveled only stopping to lean over and flicking his tongue across the ghosts left erect nipple. Teasing it with nips and licks while his right hand came up under the smaller monsters side and started tracing light circles around Invisibilly's hard blue bud, altering it between hard pinches and flicks.

That knot it the young poltergeists stomach was growing as he felt himself grow harder with each lick and pinch, finding it hard to hold back his moans when he felt Holt's left blue hand travel down his toned pale chest to his belt and slowly undid it before bravely venturing into his jeans and briefs, where it quickly formed a fist around his 6 and a half inch hard cock. Biting his lips in attempts to keep himself quiet, Invisibilly reached back till he felt Holt's own thick girth practically jump into his small hand as he teased the mushroom head, using his thumb to spread the few droplets of pre cum over the head before bringing his hand to his mouth to spit in it before reaching back again and slathering the pulsing purple cock that was rutting against his jean clad ass before slowly stroking the male behind him from base to head a few times. Letting go to enjoy the sweet sensations that ran through his body as he enjoyed his own rod being stroked. Both males could sense one another's need to be fucked, Holt reluctantly let go of Invisibilly's cock as pulled his hand out of the shorter males pants to down to his knees where Holt used his feet to kick them off his ghost lovers legs.

Spitting into his left hand as his right hand alternated between teasing the young ghost, he used his spit to slick the smaller monster pucker before slowly pushing in a single finger, letting it sit there as he enjoyed the little whimpers that escaped his lovers plump lips. Gently nipping and sucking a pale ear lobe, Holt added another finger as he slowly started thrusting them into Invisibilly, adding another after another till his hand was in knuckle deep as his fingers were gently scraping the amazingly tight muscled walls as they thrust in and out drawing loud moans from the pale owner as his knot was just about ready to burst. Each moan adding fuel to the fire in Holt's loins as he was fed up with foreplay and thought that his lover was more than well prepared. Withdrawing his fingers, smiling down at Invisibilly who groaned at the lose of those talented fingers that were bringing him closer to his sweet release. The ghost boy turned his flushed pale face to the music loving monster who grinned cockily down at him, he closed that small gap between them, sealing their lips in a fiery passionate kiss while following the coaxing of the hand on his left thigh, he moved his leg forward a bit. Holt focused his main attention to the kiss that was growing more heated by the second as they battled for dominance of one another's mouths. With his left hand he lined his cock head with the thoroughly abused anal hole while his right hand was cupping Invisibilly's cheek to keep his head still and with one hard thrust, Holt was buried balls deep in his lover.

A scream ripped through the ghosts throat but never escaping his lips as they were sealed by Holt's thick blue ones who groaned as those tight anal walls convulsed around his dick, holding him in a vice tight grip. Holt's bright fiery eyes stared down into Invisibilly's teary blue orbs, they spoke many promises of pleasure as he slowly pulled out till his head was just at the ring before slamming back up into Billy. Hitting that spot that made Invisibilly throw his head back screaming in pleasure as his pain was now long forgotten. Both forgetting about the other sleeping residents of the room. Groaning at this sight, Holt continued to watch the smaller males expressions and noises of pleasure as he repeated this movement a couple more times, hitting that sweet spot just right each time. Both loving the feel of that greedy hole practically sucking that hard cock back in with each thrust, feeling like it was pulling the blue dick in further to its pale depths to never be seen again. Holt listened and more than eagerly obliged when Invisibilly would huskily ask for him to move faster and harder in between pants.

The pleasure becoming to much, Holt slowing his pace, using his left hand to fist pump the smaller but equally hard blue dick of his lover, as he started to roll his hips up and down enjoying the friction of his dick rubbing against the top and bottom walls of the plump sweet ass that he smacked every now and then to draw loud gasps from Invisibilly. Leaning his head in the pale nook of the ghosts neck as Invisibilly reached back to fist his hand in Holt's fiery locks while the other reached down behind his back to scrape his nails along those firm blue cheeks as Holt bit into Invisibilly's shoulder. The music loving monsters hips jerking more frequently as his release grew closer. Gripping the pail hips of Invisibilly, as they other furiously pumped away at the ghost boys prick, Holt's thrust became faster, harder than before till that knots in his gut grew to the point of it being unbearable.

Holt looked into Billy's dark eyes once more, pleading him to let him come inside him. Receiving a shaky nod in answer, Holt placed a hot searing kiss to Invisibilly's abused white lips. With a few more harsh thrust hitting that sweet spot within the ghost, Invisibilly's quivering walls clamped down tight on Holt's cock as Invisibilly threw his head back onto Holt's shoulder and screamed his completion as stream after stream of hot sticky cum shot out sticking to the back of the sofa. This reaction sent Holt over the wall as his hot heavy load shot into Invisibilly's cock hungry ass as he groaned into the shoulder he was still biting. With a few slow lazy thrusts, Holt rode out his completion before rolling on his back, his now limp dick pulling out of Billy's tight hole as cum slowly oozed out of the opening. Exhausted from their fuck session, Invisibilly rolled onto his back as well as he lay his head on Holt's chest, the blue dual personality monster took off the beanie, both had failed to noticed had remained since they started, and brushed his hand through the ghosts sweaty blue locks. Once they had both come down from their highs they started to take in their surroundings and sounds. Several sounds actually made their eyes bug out as their minds registered what those sounds were. Skin slapping skin and loud sexual grunts and groans.

The two lovers shocked at hearing skin slapping sounds and loud moans got up on their knees to peak over the couch only for their eyes to go as wide as saucers. Not knowing how loud they were really being they thought as they realised the guys must have all woken up at one point in their love making, the found on the other side of the couch all their mates wildly fucking one another. Gil wanking Deuce off and vice versa, a half clothed Clawd being fucked by a naked Manny who's tail flailed wildly behind him and a completely naked Romulus reverse cowboy riding Dougie who held his hips as he ground up into that sweet grey ass. To shocked the blue skinned monster and skater ghost looked to one another before smiling to each other as they said,

"Round 2?"

The End

You like?You Hate? You have a request? Then please review and let me know what you think. Oh if you also liked this then please read-

-Unforgettable Valentine's Day-Ben and Rook

-Pizza and Noodle soup-LeatherHead and Mikey

Comig up-

-What is Gia up to?-Vitali and Alex

-Your a Bunny?- Bunnymund and Jack

-Bathroom Quickie- Jack and Clay

-Maybe Common carnival fare ain't so Bad-Blueblood and Big Macintosh

Author Note: Okay so what do you all think? This is only one in a series of Yaoi I have done. Please read and enjoy and if you like review and if you have any requests let me know and I'll see what I can do. Oh I've also done a couple more series to, not MH but still good couples that I haven't been able to get off my head.


End file.
